Our Sweet Suite Life
by Precious-2013
Summary: Moseby proposing to Miss.Tutweiler has shocked everybody. But soon, the wedding preparations starts and happiness and drama is everywhere! I really don't have more to say. I hope you'll enjoy it! THERE IS A NEW CHARACTER!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

**The Wedding**

* * *

The Hieress London Tipton and her younger sister, Jasmine Tipton, made their way into yet another boutique, their arms already loaded with countless shopping bags. It was their Softmore year at Seven Seas High and it was almost Winter Break. Usually, Jasmine isn't that big of a shopping fan like her older sister but last night's event had motivated her to buy everything good her eyes lay upon.

" Jaz! Come take a look at this! ", she heard London call her from the other side of the store. She placed down the Diamond necklace she was looking at and made her way back to where her sister was standing.

She looked over her shoulder to find her holding a white diamond crusted crown. It was the prettiest thing at the entire store. " Oh my God, L. It's so pretty! ", she commented. London nodded. " But it's not for me, I'm thinking I should buy it for Ms.T. It would look perfect on top of her veil. Don't you think?"

Jasmine imagined it on top of the Bride-to-be's head. It DID look beautiful. It was perfect.

" L, that's perfect! You should buy it, it's so nice of you to do this!", she said as she lightly hugged her sister from behind. London nodded a smile and made her towards the check-out counter. While London did that, Jasmine looked around. Slowly, her mind traveled back to what happened last night...

_The Tipton sisters and the gang were all circled around the big table in Aqua Lounge. They were all talking about what each person had planned for the coming Winter Break. It was a Friday night so it was pretty crowded, even their teacher was sitting with her friends at another table, chatting away. A few minutes passed when the lights started to dim. They all looked around in confusion. What was happening?_

_Just then, Moseby walked up on the stage. He was dressed up in black tux with a red rose placed in his pocket rather then a hankie. He smiled towards the confused audience._

_" Ladies and Gentlemen, I wanna say Good Evening to you all.", he bagan. " This is unexpected, I know. But sooner or later it had to be done. Tonight is a very important evening for me. My whole life depends upon it, specifically an answer."_

_" What is he talking about?" Bailey whispered. Everybody shrugged and then turned their attention back to Cranky Pants, even Zack had taken his earplugs off._

_" Before I begin, I would like to invite a young lady here." He said, smiling towards Miss.T . " Emma."_

_Ms. Tutweiler looked just as taken back as the rest of them. She batted her lashes in confusion but then, hesitantly stood up and made her way up on the stage right text to Moseby. Everybody waited. And then Moseby bent and rested on his knee. Gasps could be heard all over and Miss.T's hand covered her mouth in shock as she looked down at her boyfriend._

_" Emma, I know we have had our ups and downs, I know we fight on little things, I know that we don't have that much in common but I also know that I am undeniably in love with you and want to spend the rest of my life with you" , he then took something out of his pocket, a small, velvety box in which rested a beautiful, diamond ring. The gasps repeated themselves and glistening tears were forming in Miss Tutweiler's eyes. Zack actually fell off his seat in shock._

_" Emma Catherine Tutweiler, will you marry me?" _

_People all around were yelling: Say Yes! Say Yes!. Bailey, Addison, Jasmine, and London were squealing with joy. Miss. Tutweiler wiped the tear that had rolled down her cheek. She smiled and answered " Yes, I will marry you." And with that, Moseby placed the ring on her finger and the couple ran into a hug. Cheers and clapping could be heard all over. Confetti was exploded. The gang made their way towards the couple to congratulate them. Except Zack. They looked back at the table and found him in the same place on the floor where he fell._

_" What the Hell just happened? " he asked and everybody bursted out laughing. Typical Zack._

Jasmine smiled at the memory and resisted from laughing out loud on Zack's behavior. She didnt realize that she had been looking at the same place for a very long time. " JAZ!" She jumped when she heard London yell in her ear.

" HUh? What happened?" She asked, confused. London laughed and shook her head. " Nothing. Ready to go?" She asked. Jasmine nodded a smile and the sisters left the jewelry store to do, yet, more shopping.

* * *

**Hey! So here this stupid idea just came to me and I felt like writing it down since I haven't wrote anything for a long time. **

**Disclaimer ( I know you do this at the beginning but whatever) : I do not own The Suite Life, just the plot and the new character, Jasmine Tipton. **

**The next chapter might just be her profile so you guys can get deeper into the character and know her better.**

**NOTE: Something Religious is coming in a day or two and it is exactly a month long, so due to that, I might not update till like a month. BUT I WILL UPDATE, JUST NOT AS QUICKLY! Sorry, religion comes first for me!**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND DON'T BE HARSH!**

**LOVE, PRECIOUS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jasmine Tipton (Profile)**

**Our Sweet Suite Life**

* * *

**Full Name:** _Jasmine Elizabeth Tipton_

**Nicknames:**_ Jaz, Jazzy_

**Age:** _16 and 3 months_

**Family:** _London Leah Tipton (step-sister)_

**Born:** _April 28, 1997 in Paris, France_

**Nationality:** _French-American _

**Father:** _Wilfred Tipton_

**School: **_Seven Seas High_

**In a relationship with **_Zack Martin_**.**

**Her Favorite Colors: **_Purple, Blue, Pink, Black, and Red._

**Her Best Friends: **_Bailey Pickett, Addison, Woody Fink, Marcus Little, Cody __Martin, Madeline Fitzpatrick_**.**

**Pets: **_ A white peacock named Snow White._

**Jasmine likes to paint, prank, read books, shopping, writing stories and helping others. She has a crave for Romance novels and loves romantic events like a wedding. She is positive, but sometimes can be moody. She sometimes enjoys pranking with Zack or spending time with her friends. She also receives good grades but gets into trouble, though not as much as Zack. She has a good singing voice but keeps it a secret. **

**Family:**

**She was born to one of Will Tipton's many wives, Belinda Tipton. Her mom is from France and Jasmine was born in Paris. She is younger then London. She and London share a beautiful friendship. So beautiful, that it doesn't seem like they are step-sisters.**

**Looks:**

**She is 5'8 with a slim figure. She has dark, dark auburn hair with light gray eyes. She has a sharp nose and rosy cheeks, and perfect red lips like Snow White's, and perfect, fair, glowing skin. In summary, she is a very beautiful girl even without make-up. She has a good sense of fashion too, thanks to living with London Tipton.**

She has her own suite and lives on the upper, richer decks.

She has been going out with Zack Martin for nearly three months.

* * *

_That's pretty much all I can think of the character. I really don't like the way I wrote this profile, but oh well, I tried. If I have something new about her, I'll add it in the chapters and please review for my stories and don't be harsh._

_Love, Precious._


End file.
